


When You Wish Upon A Star...

by ShameInYou



Series: The Staley-Hoon Family [8]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layne's blue eyes were bright and twinkling, a giant smile on his face as he wore the infamous mouse ears hat that one acquires at Disney World</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon A Star...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image
> 
> http://i58.tinypic.com/2z7iij4.jpg
> 
> Lord forgive me for I have sinned.

"Shannon! A package from the babies arrived!" Layne exclaimed excitedly as he barged back in the house.

He had a rather large sized yellow package under his arms as he entered the house. Shannon was sitting in the kitchen, sipping coffee and waiting on the morning paper that Layne had went outside to fetch.

Layne came back into the kitchen and threw the newspaper carelessly on the table and smiled brightly as he stared at the bright yellow package that the babies had sent.

It was summertime and Shannon's mother had took the kids on a trip to Florida. They had been gone for nearly two weeks and Layne was losing his mind. Shannon still had work to do at his studio but Layne was sitting around the house bored all day.

The children were his life. It felt weird without them there. The house was really quiet and lonely. The only good thing about it was that he and Shannon could fuck anywhere in the house they wanted without having to worry about being quiet or being seen.

Shannon glanced over the front page of the newspaper as Layne began to attempt to rip open the package. In the middle of the kitchen table sat a plate of cinnamon rolls.

Layne wasn't used to this. He was used to the babies being here. They would have rushed to the table and grabbed all the cinnamon rolls and ate them. He hadn't meant to cook the whole package...it just sort of happened.

Shannon was reading the paper when he heard paper ripping and shuffling. He looked over to see Layne pulling things out of the package.

"Shannon oh my god! Look they went to Disney World!" Layne exclaimed.

Shannon sipped his coffee, putting the paper down and glanced over at his excited husband, who was holding up a photo that the children had sent, with the help of gramma of course.

Shannon smiled as he looked at the babies. Laina, Shayne and Zaine were all huddled around Mickey Mouse, huge smiles on their faces. They looked like they were having fun.

"Isn't this just precious? Oh I love this so much!" Layne sighed, smiling with furrowed brows as he hugged the photo.

"We'll have to frame that." Shannon smiled.

"Shannon I wish you didn't hate Disney so much. We could take the kids and have so much fun together!" Layne sighed.

"We'll go one day Layne. Just not now, the studio's real busy lately." Shannon muttered.

They sat there in silence. Shannon continued to read the paper, reaching out blindly and grabbing a cinnamon roll and eating it as he read the paper.

When he got on his last bite, he heard Layne gasp again and more paper shuffling.

"Babe! Look!" Layne said excitedly.

Shannon glanced over at Layne and then back down at his paper as he licked the sticky icing from his fingers. He looked back over at Layne quickly.

Layne's blue eyes were bright and twinkling, a giant smile on his face as he wore the infamous mouse ears hat that one acquires at Disney World.

"They sent us hats! Isn't that so neat!?" Layne smiled.

He held one out to Shannon. Shannon raised a brow as he looked down at the mouse ears hat in Layne's hand. His eyes darted back up to Layne.

"No way babe." Shannon began.

"Put it on...pleeeease...." Layne begged, brows furrowed, mouth turned up in a pout.

"No Layne. Fuck that. Those things are stupid." Shannon sighed, swatting Layne's hand away.

"Pleeease Shanny. Pleeease put 'em on. Let me take a picture and send it to Laina so she can show the boys and your mom. Pleeeease..." Layne begged, voice in a higher tone.

He pouted at Shannon, his blue eyes sparkling as they bore into Shannon's. Shannon stared at him for a while and then finally he gave in.

He couldn't resist his husband.

"oh fine, give me the stupid things!" Shannon frowned, rolling his eyes.

He snatched the mouse ears from Layne's grip and put them on his head, frowning. Layne stared at Shannon for a moment and then burst out laughing, holding his stomach.

"What's so funny?" Shannon said, frowning slightly, a hint of a smirk on his face.

It took Layne a few minutes to compose himself. Once he stopped laughing and caught his breath, he still had a fit of giggles.

"Nothing Shannon...you just...you look like a rejected mousekateer with that pissed off look on your face." Layne giggled.

He put his hand over his mouth and started giggling uncontrollably again.

"Shut up and take the damn picture." Shannon smiled a little, still frowning.

Layne dug out his phone, turning the camera on. He pulled his chair up beside Shannon and pressed a kiss to his lips, smirking. Shannon smirked a little.

Layne leaned his head against Shannon's, holding his phone out in front of them to take a picture.

"Smile Shanny." Layne replied.

They both smiled and Layne took a picture of them, huddled together with their mouse ears on for the babies to see.

Layne moved his chair back, his mouse ears still on as he texted on his phone, sending the photo to their teenage daughter. Shannon meanwhile had quickly removed the stupid hat, setting it on the table.

Layne bit his lip and smiled as he set his phone down and picked up the picture of the children again and looked at it.

"I miss them so much. I wish I could be there with them to see their smiling faces light up at all the excitement." Layne sighed, biting his lip.

"They'll be back home before you know it Layne. We'll do something fun like that soon. I promise. As soon as things get slow at the studio. I'll take a few weeks off and we can go anywhere you want with the children and we'll have fun." Shannon smiled, reaching over and grabbing Layne's hand.

Layne sighed and smiled as he held Shannon's hand. Shannon smiled as he stared at Layne.

"Don't tell anyone I fucking said this, but you're a cutie in those stupid mouse ears." Shannon smiled, blushing slightly.

Layne raised his brows, biting his lip, laughing lightly.

"Really?" He said softly.

Shannon smiled and nodded. He let go of Layne's hand and grabbed his phone and turned his camera on, holding it up to Layne.

"What are you doing babe?" Layne giggled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Taking a picture of you to put as my background. You're fucking adorable. When I get stressed at work I can look at you and feel relaxed." Shannon smiled. "Now smile for me babe."

Layne looked at Shannon's phone, smiling brightly with his mouse ears on for Shannon. Shannon took the picture and smiled. He played around on his phone until he managed to set the picture as his background picture on his phone.

Layne got up and gathered the envelope, throwing it away. He took the mouse ears off as he came over to Shannon, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, before gathering the things the children sent and walking out of the kitchen.

Shannon sighed and smiled to himself as he continued to read the paper.

* * *

Before he knew it, it was time to leave for work. He and Layne stood on the porch facing each other. Shannon smirked, leaning in and wrapping his arms around his husband's neck, pressing his lips to his.

Layne put his hands on Shannon's hips, tilting his head a little as their lips brushed together. Shannon pulled away, licking his lips and smiling warmly at his husband.

"Well I guess I have to go now." Shannon smirked.

"I guess so." Layne smiled warmly.

"What are you gonna do today babe?" Shannon asked as he held onto Layne.

"I don't know..." Layne sighed. "I'll do something to keep myself busy. I just gotta figure out what." He chuckled.

Shannon smiled and kissed him again.

"I'll call you as soon as I take a break." Shannon smiled.

"Alright Shanny..." Layne smiled warmly.

Shannon smiled, slowly pulling away from Layne.

"See you later Layne." Shannon sighed and smiled.

"Bye. Have a good day." Layne smiled.

Shannon turned and made his way to his Galaxie, getting in. Layne stood on the porch, leaning against the railing with his arms crossed as he watched Shannon back out of the driveway. They waved at each other as Shannon carefully backed out.

Before Layne knew it, Shannon had took off, and he was once again home and alone. He sighed, going back in the house to try and find something to do.

Meanwhile, Shannon smiled to himself as he drove, thinking about his sweet husband. It was cute how much he loved the children. Laina was 15 and the boys were 8 and Layne still called them "babies." They would always be babies to Layne. He was the sweetest father ever.

Shannon loved him.

Shannon bit his lip and smiled as he drove to his studio.

* * *

Shannon sat back in his office chair, beige hat on his head. He sighed as he typed idly on the computer, bored out of his mind. Today was one of those paperwork type of days. He hated pushing paperwork; especially when his mind wasn't really into it.

Shannon pushed his chair a few inches away from his desk. He leaned in it hard, digging his phone out of his pocket. He started looking at some of the pictures he had in his phone.

He smiled to himself as he looked at pictures of he and Layne's dear children. One of Laina with daddy Layne, both people smiling hard. One of the twins and daddy, all smiles. There were a few of Shannon with the kids and more of just the kids doing various activities; Laina playing guitar, the boys at their soccer games.

Shannon sighed and continued to scroll. He smiled to himself as he started getting to the pictures of he and Layne.

Shannon bit his lip when he stared at one of he and Layne, laid up in bed, lips pressed together. Shannon had held the phone up and snapped the photo. Shannon stared at Layne's lips. He had the softest, prettiest lips for a man.

Shannon sighed and continued to scroll through his photos, looking at more selfies of he and his dear husband. Shannon sighed, biting his lip and shifting in his chair.

Layne was so fucking hot. Layne's eyes were so beautiful, his hair was so soft. Shannon loved the way his skin felt against him. He closed his eyes as he thought about Layne's hands roaming his body. It sent shivers down his spine. Layne tended to be really touchy feely. He was such a tease.

Shannon scrolled some more and came upon some pictures that startled him. He yelped, nearly dropping his phone. He looked around his office and picked his phone up from his lap, looking at the dirty photos.

He and Layne had been sexting the other day. It was getting addicting. Shannon had started it. He had to admit, it was pretty fun. It gave him that adrenaline rush that he used to get back in the 90s when he was partying hard.

Sexting was about as hardcore as it got for him these days.

He looked at the pictures of Layne's cock that Layne had sent to him. Shannon blushed as he stared at it. He felt a warmth in his lower stomach. He slid his chair back up to his desk, resting his elbows on it, scrolling through the dirty pics.

There was one of he and Layne with their tongues touching. That was one that Layne had convinced him to take so they could have something sexy to look at while they were apart.

Shannon blushed. He felt dirty looking at these pictures. God forbid if he ever lost his phone. They were fathers, they shouldn't be doing shit like this.

What if one of the twins were curious one day and picked up one of their phones and came across this?

It was addicting though, and it made things more interesting between he and Layne. Shannon sighed, pressing the home button on his phone.

He was slightly turned on from looking at their sext pictures. He shifted in his seat, sighing and hitting a key on the keyboard. The screen came on and a spreadsheet popped up full of numbers and business jargon.

Shannon set his phone down and tried to look at the numbers. His heart was beating fast. He shook his leg nervously. His hand had fallen to his groin, cupping his junk. He shifted in his seat.

This wasn't going away.

His mind wasn't all here.

Shannon hit the keyboard and pushed it away from his desk. He sat back in his chair again and sighed, pushing on his lap. He grabbed his phone again, looking at it.

He stared at the new background picture on his phone of Layne in the mouse ears. Shannon's lips curled up in a smirk. Layne was so fucking cute in the stupid hat. He looked so innocent.

Shannon laughed to himself.

Innocent.

Layne was not innocent. In fact, Layne was a total dirty bird. Shannon smirked to himself as he stared at the photo of his husband.

The things Layne had done with that mouth, said with that mouth. By day he was a sweet, innocent father. By night, he was a dirty talking, hand roaming, tongue prodding, fondling pervert.

Shannon fucking loved it. Shannon felt a familiar pang in his lap. He furrowed his brows, pushing down on his lap.

"Fuck..." He mumbled to himself.

He sighed, closing his eyes, trying to clear his mind. There was work to be done after all. When he closed his eyes, the only thing he could see was his husband, in that stupid Disney hat, mouth forming an "o", moving back and forth in utter pleasure, soft moans escaping his lips.

Shannon opened his eyes, his chest rising and falling with speed by this point. His heart beat fast. He touched his phone and stared at Layne in that stupid Disney hat.

Shannon's brows furrowed and he licked his lips. He stood up, fixing his beige hat, walking around his office, trying to maybe walk this erection off.

It wasn't working.

Shannon stood in the middle of his office, pushing down on his lap. He sighed frustratedly. He stood there thinking.

"Fuck this." He said to himself.

He walked back over to his desk, logging out of everything and grabbing his phone. Work could wait. He needed to get one in with his hubby.

Shannon was horny as hell. He walked out of his office, letting Rodney know he was going home for a minute. He pulled his shirt down as he quickly exited the studio, jumping in his car to get home to Layne.

* * *

"Innocent my ass. You try to act all sweet and innocent, but you're a dirty fucking slut." Shannon muttered to himself as he got out of his car.

His whole body ached with desire as he walked fast onto the porch, shakily shoving his key into the doorknob and unlocking it.

He just needed a quickie, and then he could go to work and finish what needed to be done. He opened the door, barging in and yelling Layne's name.

"Layne!? Babe!?"

Layne was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He was startled when he heard Shannon enter the house and call his name. He jumped and looked over the couch, brows furrowed as he saw Shannon coming towards him.

Layne shut the television off, brows still furrowed as he stood up, quickly walking over to meet Shannon halfway to the couch. He thought something must be wrong. Shannon hardly ever left work like this and barged in unannounced.

"Babe? Everything okay?" Layne asked worriedly as they met.

Layne immediately put his hands on Shannon's cheeks, looking into his eyes with genuine concern in his bright blue eyes. Shannon smirked, putting his hands on Layne's hands, bringing them off of his face.

"Relax hubby, everything's fine." Shannon said breathlessly, stepping closer to Layne.

"What's up then?" Layne asked, brows still furrowed, not understanding why Shannon was home early.

Shannon was usually strict about work. He loved working. This was not normal for Shannon.

As Layne was standing there staring at Shannon, trying to process what could be going on, he was taken aback as Shannon crashed his lips to his.

Layne jumped, eyes widening and then falling closed as he felt Shannon's tongue prodding his bottom lip. Shannon pulled Layne to him, purposely pressing his bulge against Layne's groin.

Layne pulled away breathlessly from Shannon, brows still furrowed, lips pursed.

"Shanny...what the hell?" Layne asked, tilting his head.

"Drop the fucking act slut." Shannon nearly whispered, feeling himself shiver.

"What?" Layne asked, surprised at Shannon's behavior.

Shannon rolled his eyes and smacked his lips, grabbing Layne's hand and pressing it to his lap. Layne's cheeks tinged red as he lightly squeezed Shannon's hard on through his jeans.

"Who's the slut now?" Layne muttered, smiling at his horny husband.

"I fucking need to get off so bad Layne. I just came home to fuck around. I fucking need to so bad. This won't go away. You're the only one that can make it go away. I'm so fucking hot for you." Shannon said hungrily, bucking his hips into Layne's hand.

Layne smirked, raising a brow, licking his lips.

"I'll get you off. Oh my god, this is quite a surprise...I didn't expect you to come home like this at all...this is sort o of a turn on in of itself..." Layne smiled.

"I need you so bad. I was looking at those nasty photos you sent me the other day at work and I totally just lost it. You are a fucking slut Layne. You get off on being a slut don't you?" Shannon nearly snarled at his husband.

"Shannon...since when did you get such a dirty mouth babe? Oh my god..." Layne giggled, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'm your daddy. And you have to do what daddy says." Shannon said with a carnal lust.

He grabbed Layne's crotch, squeezing it tightly. Layne jumped, surprised, biting his lip.

He leaned down, brushing his lips against Shannon's ear, causing Shannon to squirm slightly.

"Oh yeah daddy? What is it that you want exactly?" Layne whispered into his husband's ear, nuzzling his nose into it.

"Suck me off..." Shannon sighed, shivering slightly as he held onto Layne tight.

"Again I ask, who's really the slut?" Layne whispered, biting Shannon's earlobe lightly, before pulling away.

He was turned on himself now. Shannon had just barged in, a horny mother fucker! He was all over Layne! Layne grabbed his hand and they silently walked up the stairs and to their bedroom.

Both men pretty much knew what was about to take place. They stared at each other with fiercely primal looks as they undressed in front of each other.

"MMM..." Layne teased when Shannon shoved his pants and boxers down, his rosy red erection coming into view.

Shannon looked up at Layne as his clothes were halfway down his legs and smirked. Once the clothes were out of the way, Shannon grabbed Layne, shoving him against their dresser and he started grinding his hips against Layne's.

"Shanny...holy fuck...you are so fucking hard already..." Layne sighed, throwing his head back.

"Fucking hard for you..." Shannon breathed, attaching his lips to Layne's adam's apple and sucking as Layne threw his head back, gasping lightly.

Layne had his hands pressed on Shannon's hips as Shannon grinded against him, his lower back digging into the edge of their dresser. Shannon had his hands on Layne's wrists as he sensually grinded his hips against Layne's.

Shannon moved his lips to the side of Layne's neck and Layne tilted his head in the opposite direction, eyes closed and still gasping as Shannon became a hoover on his neck.

"Your skin tastes so nice..." Shannon breathed between sucks, moving his lips up.

He sucked up to the spot under Layne's earlobe.

"Shanny!" Layne moaned, writhing against Shannon as Shannon sucked his special spot hard.

Layne's brows furrowed, his hands squeezing the life out of Shannon's hips as Shannon teased him by sucking under his earlobe.

Shannon pulled off after a few minutes, smirking at Layne.

"Get on your knees." Shannon said softly, backing up slightly.

Layne looked up at Shannon as he instantly dropped to his knees, ready to do anything to please his husband. Shannon looked around, chest rising and falling. His eyes fell back onto the dresser that he had just had Layne pressed against, and sure enough, there sat the stupid Disney hats. Shannon leaned over Layne and grabbed one.

Layne teasingly placed a kiss to the head of Shannon's cock as Shannon leaned over him. Shannon stood before him once again, looking down at him. Layne looked up at Shannon, tilting his head, brows furrowed.

Shannon reached down, putting the hat onto Layne's head. Layne slowly reached up, adjusting the hat and looking up at Shannon, nothing but lust in his eyes.

"That hat...on you...fucking turns me on..." Shannon said slowly, his cock mere centimeters away from Layne's pouty lips.

"What should I do, daddy?" Layne said innocently, looking up at Shannon with innocent, twinkling eyes.

He was evil as well. He knew what he was doing. When he called Shannon daddy in that hat, Shannon could feel a shiver run up his spine. He felt so dirty. He bit his lip.

"Daddy wants you to put your mouth on his cock. Daddy wants to shoot his cum right in your mouth..." Shannon said breathlessly.

Layne smirked, biting his lip. He giggled lightly, crawling closer to Shannon's lap.

Layne looked up at Shannon and Shannon stared down at him as Layne reached up and grabbed his shaft with a slender hand. Layne brought the moist tip to his lips, mouth opened slightly, teasing Shannon.

Shannon was nearly shaking at the anticipation as Layne lingered over the tip. Shannon had his hands on Layne's shoulders, his breath shallow.

Layne's mouth closed and he took Shannon's tip and started tracing it around his lips, coating his lips with Shannon's pre cum. Layne would move it around a few times, lick his lips and then trace it around his lips again.

Shannon watched Layne with heated intensity, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Fuck hubby, you're a fucking tease. Show me what those mousekateers do behind closed doors." Shannon nearly moaned, squeezing Layne's shoulder.

Layne continued to move slowly, still tracing the tip around his lips. Shannon gasped when Layne finally put his tip into his mouth, his pouty lips clamping around it and sucking lightly.

"Layne, holy fuck babe!" Shannon sighed, looking down and watching his husband in the mouse ears hat, suck on his cock.

Layne's eyes fell closed as he started moving his hand up and down Shannon's shaft as he sucked on his wet tip, moaning lightly. Shannon shook with pleasure, squeezing Layne's shoulders.

Layne continued with his teasing, laughing lightly as he opened his eyes again, looking up at Shannon to see Shannon still staring down at him. Layne opened his mouth around Shannon's tip again, giving the illusion that he was about to take Shannon in his mouth. Shannon let out a lightly moan, bucking his hips in anticipation.

"Uhnn uhhh..." Layne shook his head lightly, reaching his free hand up and squeezing Shannon's hip.

He held the shaft with his other hand and started licking the tip of Shannon's penis with his tongue as if it were a tootsie pop.

"Holy fuck..." Shannon breathed heavily. "That feels so good..."

Layne paused for a minute.

"Daddy, I wonder how many licks it takes to get to the center of this thing?" Layne said seductively.

"I don't know, how about we find out?" Shannon responded, biting his lip.

Layne chuckled, moving his lips down to Shannon's testicles, sucking on one lightly, holding Shannon's erection up with the other hand, stroking it softly as his mouth play on the man's testicles.

"Oh my fucking god Layne...that feels so god damned good..." Shannon moaned.

His legs nearly turned to jello as Layne sucked on his sensitive testicles, stroking his moist cock. Layne dragged his lips to the other side of the peach, running his tongue up and down the receptive skin, stroking the shaft and squeezing the tip with his other hand.

Shannon was bucking his hips lightly into his husband's touch. He groaned, biting his lip, his head hanging down, eyes closed. He forced his eyes open to watch his naughty husband pleasure him in that hat.

"You're just a dirty fucking boy looking for a fucking break. Sucking the director's cock, you Disney fuck!" Shannon moaned, throwing his head back.

Layne nodded against Shannon's sack. "MMM HMM."

"You'll do anything to get on TV won't you? You've wished upon the right star right here alright!" Shannon groaned.

Layne chuckled against Shannon, darting his tongue out, still holding Shannon's shaft up by the head. He ran his tongue up the underside of the veiny muscle, moving his hand back down to hold it at the shaft, stopping his tongue at the sensitive frenulum, flicking his tongue at it, looking back up at Shannon.

"God you are an agonizing fucking tease! God it's so good...you know how to use that tongue of yours very well, fuck!" Shannon moaned.

"Uh huh..." Layne smiled as he worked his tongue against that sensitive spot.

He pulled off of Shannon's cock with his mouth, smirking up at him and stroking him.

"Daddy you want to cum don't you?" Layne asked.

Shannon bit his lip, brows furrowed, looking down at Layne.

"So fucking bad. Please stop teasing me." He begged.

"But I like teasing, it's so fun." Layne smiled innocently.

"You fucking slut..." Shannon moaned. "Please...please finish me off, I need it so bad...I just want to fill your pretty mouth up..."

Layne giggled, reconnecting his lips to Shannon's tip, sucking the head into his mouth as he moved his hand up and down the slick shaft.

Shannon bit his lip as he grabbed onto the mouse ears of Layne's hat. He started forcing Layne's head forward by the mouse ears, throwing his head back, mouth agape.

"Fuck yeah, that's the way daddy likes it!" Shannon moaned loudly, feeling pangs of pleasure with each touch from Layne.

He was getting close and he couldn't wait to release. He had been pining for this. Layne was absolutely sexy in that hat, doing the things he was doing to Shannon.

Layne moved his mouth back and forth over Shannon's head in sync with his hand. Layne moaned lightly as he worked his man.

"I'm fucking close...I'm so fucking close. Please don't fucking stop!" Shannon moaned.

Layne chuckled around Shannon, sending vibrations of pleasure through his slick shaft.

Layne's saliva coated the head of Shannon's cock, running down the sides of his mouth as he concentrated on getting Shannon to the goal.

"Who's your fucking daddy? Who's your daddy you dirty fucking slut?" Shannon moaned, brows furrowed, holding onto those mouse ears for dear life as he looked down at Layne.

Layne pulled his mouth off for a mere second, a trail of spit breaking apart as his mouth parted with the tip.

"You." Was Layne's soft, simple reply as he quickly reattached his wet mouth back to where it belonged.

"Fuck yes!" Shannon bit his lip, bucking his hips towards Layne.

He was pulling Layne's head by the mouse ears towards his lap, the pleasure pants intensifying with each suck and touch.

That was it for Shannon once Layne snaked his free hand over his sensitive testicles. He bowed his head, moaning and gasping as he thrusted towards his husband, shaking and busting a nut into his pretty, naughty mouth.

Shannon's shrugged his shoulders, cheeks tinged red, eyes shut tight as he filled Layne's mouth up. His legs were pure jello as he backed away from Layne.

He backed up to the bed, sitting down on it, hands on either side, breathing rapidly, looking over at Layne through lustful eyes. Layne was still on his knees, face red, lips red and swollen, cheeks puffy, chest rising and falling at a fast pace. He looked at Shannon as his adam's apple moved up and down, signifying that he had swallowed his husband's love for him.

"MMM...yummy..." Layne smiled.

The mouse ears were crooked on his head by this point. Shannon smirked, breath rapid.

"Good boy..." He breathed, biting his lip, his legs spread.

He felt very relaxed and content as he watched his husband.

"You're not done yet you dirty fucking mousekateer." Shannon smirked.

Layne smirked, raising a brow.

"You want that spot you gotta perform for me. You gotta cum for me. After all this is the place where dreams come true right? You want your dream, you gotta show me what you're made of...slut..." Shannon smirked.

Layne reached up, readjusting the mouse ears hat, looking down and giggling.

* * *

Shannon lay on the bed, head resting on a pillow. Layne was moaning, the Disney hat still on his head. He held onto the metal bed frame of their bed for dear life. He was straddling Shannon's face, squatting up and down at a fast pace.

Shannon's hands were roaming up and down Layne's torso as Layne fucked his face with his cock.

Shannon's face was red below Layne, his mouth wide open, the vein sticking out on his neck as he concentrated on taking his husband down his throat. Layne slid in with expert ease. Shannon was very good at this.

"Daddy, fuck daddy yes! Oh my fucking god! Oh Fuck!" Layne moaned as he squatted up and down on Shannon's face, holding onto the headboard so he wouldn't smash his lovely husband's face.

This position made Layne's body hot all over. He could feel his cock sliding down Shannon's throat. He thrusted his cock into his husband's mouth at a slow pace, careful not to hurt him.

Layne shut his eyes tight, gritting his teeth, his shoulders shaking. He looked down at Shannon, who had opened his eyes for a second. They were glazed over in concentration. A smirk played on his open mouth before he closed his eyes again, moaning around Layne's cock.

Layne threw his head back as he gripped the bed frame, squatting, mouth agape, moans escaping his throat.

They had been at it for a few minutes. Layne wasn't too worried about Shannon. He had always gave the best blow jobs. He had mastered his gag reflex and he was an absolute expert at this.

"Fuck, fuck daddy, I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna..." Layne broke off into a loud moan as he quickly pulled back out of Shannon's mouth, his tip lingering alot Shannon's lips.

Shannon opened his eyes, looking down as Layne jerked himself the rest of the way off, still squatted over Shannon's chest. Layne still held onto the bed frame with one hand. Shannon had laid his arms out beside him as he felt Layne shoot his warm liquid into his mouth, Shannon swallowing like the pro that he was.

Layne quickly moved off of Shannon, sitting on the bed, his shaky legs stretched out in front of him, running his hands up and down his face, the mouse ears still on his head. Shannon slowly sat up, clearing his throat, putting his hand on Layne's thigh and rubbing lightly.

"Shannon...that was...where the fuck did that come from?" Layne stammered, trying to catch his breath.

His thighs were slightly sore from all the exercise he had just gotten.

"I don't know...I was sitting around the office, just thinking and looking at those pictures...and it just came to me...you gotta admit...that was fucking hot though." Shannon smirked, leaning over and kissing Layne's cheek.

"Fuck yes that was hot. You've turned something sweet and innocent into something fucking filthy and perverted. I'll never look at this hat the same way again. Every time I look at it, I'll think about what we've done." Layne sighed.

Shannon smirked, wrapping his arms around his recovering husband, kissing that sensitive spot under his ear. His lips lingered over Layne's ear.

"And that's just what I want you to do. I want you to get horny every time you see those fucking things. I want you to touch yourself and think of me while I'm at work. Fuck, we gotta go to Disney World now." Shannon sighed.

Layne chuckled, biting his lip.

"We gotta go and we'll send the kids off to the rides and we'll go to the adult part and fuck and have our own kind of fun. And I want pictures of it all!" Shannon sighed.

Layne blushed.

"This picture thing is getting out of hand Shannon. You're addicted." Layne smirked.

"Bullshit. So are you. In fact, I'm gonna need one right now so I can remember this moment. Us after orgasm, you in that fucking hat." Shannon smirked.

He reached over, grabbing his phone and turning the camera on. Layne pressed his forehead to Shannon's shyly.

"Give me some tongue babe..." Shannon smirked.

Layne rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out and Shannon pressed his temple against Layne's forehead, his tongue meeting his as he glanced over at his phone out the corner of his eye, snapping a photo.

He put the phone down and they continued to kiss for a little while, Layne pulling away first and licking his lips.

They smiled at each other and Shannon brought the picture up, he and Layne looking at it.

"Send that to me please." Layne smirked, biting his lip. "That's fucking hot."

Shannon smiled, laughing lightly.

"You know what daddy?" Layne asked softly as he removed the mouse ears hat, tossing it to the foot of the bed.

Shannon in the meantime was texting on his phone, carefully sending the promiscuous picture to his perverted husband.

"What hubby?" Shannon asked.

"I think we should progress to videos." Layne nearly whispered.

Shannon shivered when the words came from Layne's mouth. He had been wanted to do that, but he was scared to bring it up to Layne. They were, after all, fathers.

"Layne, that's...fuck...that's hot..." Shannon breathed.

"Maybe we'll do one later this week...try it out and see how it turns out..." Layne smiled, biting his lip.

"Who's addicted now? You're fucking addicted to this shit. Fucking dark side of technology. Fuck...I feel like we keep going too far." Shannon smirked.

"Stop worrying. No one's gonna see it but us. We'll work it out, keep it discreet. It's for bedroom intensive purposes only..." Layne smiled.

Shannon sighed, leaning in and kissing Layne softly, stroking his cheek. He was absolutely in love with his sick, perfect husband.

* * *

Shannon sat in his office, yawning and typing fast on the keyboard, going through spreadsheets and numbers and things. He had finally made it back to work after the sex romp with his husband. He was feeling very relaxed, motivated, and fulfilled.

Shannon heard the door to his office open and he looked up to see his husband walking in with the studio mail.

Shannon had decided to let Layne come to work with him. He would give him medial tasks to do to keep him busy, until the kids came back home. Layne quietly sifted through the mail, setting it on Shannon's desk.

"Oh secretary...." Shannon smirked in a sing song voice.

Layne looked at his husband, lips pursed, brows raised, eyes crystal blue.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Come sit in my chair." Shannon smirked, standing up.

"Is that an request, or an order?" Layne smirked teasingly.

"It's an order. Get over here now!" Shannon smirked, pointing to his chair.

Layne sighed and rolled his eyes, coming over and sitting in Shannon's chair. Shannon smiled warmly and sat in Layne's lap, continuing his work on his computer.

Layne smirked, holding onto Shannon's hips. After a few minutes, his phone rang. He dug in his pocket and got it out and answered it.

Shannon smirked as he listened to the conversation.

"Hello? Laina!? Hey sweetie! I'm so glad that you remembered to call your daddy...I miss you guys so much! Hold on, Daddy Shannon's here, let me put you on speaker!" Layne exclaimed ecstatically.

"Hello!?" Layne smiled.

"Daddy?" Laina asked.

"Hey Laina!" Shannon smirked idly as he typed on his computer, sitting in his husband's lap.

"Hi Daddy Shannon! Did you guys get the package we sent?" Laina asked.

"Yes, yes we did. We love it so much, especially the pictures, you kids look like you're having so much fun!" Layne exclaimed. "I wish I was there with you!"

"We are Daddy, Disney World is so much fun! Did you get the hats we got for you?" Laina exclaimed.

"Yes, yes we did. I love it. You didn't get the photo I sent to you of us wearing them?" Layne smirked.

"Oh no...you sent me a picture? Hold on Daddy I haven't checked my phone any today because we've been having so much fun!" Laina's voice sounded through the office.

There was shuffling noise and then they heard Laina's giggles.

"You two look so awesome!" Laina giggled.

"Love the hats Laina! Love 'em alot!" Shannon smiled, grinding his ass onto Layne's lap.

Layne's eyes widened and he reached under Shannon's shirt, pinching his side.

"Ow!" Shannon smirked, and giggled, continuing his typing.

"Daddy Layne really loves his hat, and I really like it on him!" Shannon said lowly, gaining another pinch from Layne.

Shannon squealed, grinding his ass even harder on Layne's lap.

"What was that Daddy?" Laina asked Layne.

"Nothing honey. Daddy Shannon's just being a dork." Layne smirked.

"Oh my god..." Laina giggled.

Layne cut the speaker phone off, giving his daughter his full attention.

"Tell me about the things you guys have been doing out there with gramma. How's the boys? Are they behaving?" Layne asked.

Shannon bit his lip as he typed, pausing for a second to listen to Layne talk to their daughter.

He continued typing, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, thinking of his husband.

Shannon loved his desperate little mousekateer and he couldn't wait to make a video of himself fucking him with that damned stupid hat on.


End file.
